


"Please tell me you do too."

by Maiitaba



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, GF is just mentioned lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiitaba/pseuds/Maiitaba
Summary: **Boyfriend will be referred to as Keith. Girlfriend will be referred to as Cherry. :) They are high schoolers in this oneshot.Keith is afraid of thunder, but luckily his best friend Pico is by his side. Perfect timing for awkward love confessions at 2 am.Based on a headcanon of mine that Keith is afraid of thunder.A/N: I'll be editing this a bit more later! I just really wanted to get it out and I'm posting really late at night..
Relationships: boyfriend/pico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	"Please tell me you do too."

**CRASH! BOOM!**

Lying down on his bed, Keith is startled and drops his phone on his face. He’s always disliked loud noises, and he especially hates the sound of thunder. Rain by itself is pleasant to hear. The soft taps of droplets on glass windows, the splashing of puddles. Rain might mostly be associated with sadness, but to Keith, rain is a calming melody.

_ Why did there have to be thunder today, of all days? _

His phone beeps, notifying that someone messaged him. Keith rubs his tingling face from his phone smacking him seconds before and unlocks it. 

**_Pico: Yo, Keith! I’m getting some snacks, but I’ll be there soon. I hope this storm lets up by then.. I knew I should’ve brought an umbrella!_ **

Pico is Keith’s best friend. He isn’t the type to back down against any challenge. He is also a good singer, and his rapping skills are second to none. The two of them are preparing for an upcoming rapping contest, with the prize being able to date the contest holder’s only daughter. 

Who happens to be another friend of theirs, Cherry.

Keith doesn’t really care much about winning, but Pico sure does. It’s tough to imagine someone as hyper as Pico in a relationship, though. 

_ Come to think of it… has he ever talked about wanting to date someone in the first place? Is he... hiding the fact that he has a crush on Cherry from me? _

Who wouldn’t like Cherry though? She’s adorable, quite popular, and one of the kindest people out there. Same as Pico, she loves to challenge others, but she’s calm and collected about it. Of course it makes sense for someone like Pico to fall in love with her.

The thought of Cherry and Pico together… for some reason, it makes Keith’s heart throb. 

He quickly dismisses the thoughts.

Keith then replies to Pico’s message.

**_Keith: Cya soon! And can you also get some soda while you’re there?_ **

**_Pico: Yeah, yeah. Just arrived at the store. Dr. Pepper for you, right?_ **

**_Keith: Yep!_ **

**_Pico: Alright. I’ll probably get to your place in 15 minutes._ **

**CRACK! BOOM!**

Keith yelps and covers his ears. He presses himself against his knees. More lighting strikes boomed, making his body violently shake. He squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments, the thunder seemed to subside. The teen tentatively opens one eye, sighing. 

He double checks for the sounds of more lighting before grabbing new clothes and heading to the bathroom. He puts on a plain white shirt and comfortable blue basketball shorts. His unkempt dyed light blue hair is a hassle to try and tame, so he runs his hands in his hair a few times and hopes it looks good enough. Streaks of black hair reveal itself and Keith mentally notes that he should dye his hair again soon.

From downstairs, he hears the doorbell ring accompanied by a voice shouting, “Shit! It’s fucking cold!”

Laughing, Keith rushes downstairs. He opens the door to find Pico, dripping from head to toe, tightly clutching a plastic bag. Keith moves aside to let Pico pass. The orange haired teen shuts the door, locks it, then sits against it. He’s taking huge breaths. Keith assumes he ran all the way here without stopping.

Running back upstairs, Keith grabs a towel from the bathroom. He returns downstairs, wrapping the towel around his shivering friend.

“T-thanks.” Pico says between breaths.

“Of course. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Keith replies.

Keith then noticed how close they were. Pico’s wet hand was lightly touching his warm hand. Pico seemed to move a little closer to him, and Keith had no idea if Pico was doing it on purpose or subconsciously. The shorter teen felt his face flare as Pico’s body leaned against him.

Pico either didn’t mind or ignored it. His breathing slowly coming to a normal pace, he mumbles, “Do you want to practice now?”

Keith shakes his head, “We have plenty of time to practice. Let’s just get you warmed up first. How does hot chocolate sound?”

“That sounds great.”

They sit on the floor in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Keith abruptly gets up to move to the kitchen. Pico follows suit, removing his wet socks and kicking his soaked shoes aside. 

The living room is quite spacious. There’s a large red couch with a coffee table in the front, some shelves lined with various items, as well as a TV and stereo. Off to the side is a DJ turntable and opposite that is an electric guitar. Pico examined the instrument, plucking the strings a bit.

“Hey, Keith?” Pico yelled.

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t tell me you had an electric guitar!”

Keith paused in his search for the chocolate mix, smiling a bit to himself.

“I thought I could give playing an instrument a try!” Keith had begun learning a few weeks ago just for fun. There was also a part of him thinking that he might want to pursue a career in music.

Pico puts down the instrument, saying, “Mind if you play sometime?”

Keith blushes, almost dropping the opened chocolate mix. 

“N-not at all!”

Pico enters the kitchen then, once again oblivious to his friend’s awkward state. The shorter teen manages to hide his face while getting the milk and two cups. Pico rummages through the drawers and grabs two spoons, handing one to Keith. Keith pours enough milk into the cups, then digs his spoon into the chocolate mix. They both mixed the powder and the milk until the liquid became a light brown and they placed the cups in the microwave to warm up. After several moments, Keith opens the microwave to the sweet smell of chocolate. Reaching for the cups, he quickly pulls the cup away only to shakily put it on the counter. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until now.

On the other hand, Pico didn’t waste any time and slurped away. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

“It’s not too hot for you?” Keith tilted his head at Pico.

“Nope.” Pico said, putting emphasis on the ‘p’.

Shrugging, Keith blows his hot chocolate and takes a few sips.

_ Hot chocolate really tastes different on cold days… _

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Almost dropping his cup, Keith manages to stop himself from screaming or showing any signs of discomfort. Thankfully, Pico had been too occupied with finishing his hot chocolate to notice. At least, that’s what Keith believed. Pico is very observant, obviously noticing a quick cover up. Yet, he says nothing about it. Now doesn’t seem like the right time to ask.

Instead, Pico questions, “So which songs do you want to practice today?”

Keith sighs, still trying to calm himself down and feigns that he was thinking. He already knew which songs he wanted to practice: the songs that Pico wrote himself.

“Let’s practice all three of your songs today!”

Pico chuckles.

“All right. You’re on!” 

...

It’s the middle of the night. Pico yawns and fumbles for the phone in his jean pocket, quickly coming to realize that what he’s laying on isn’t his bed. 

_ Oh, right. Keith let me stay at his place because of the pouring rain. _

As if in response to Pico’s thoughts, a lightning strike distantly booms. Unable to go back to sleep, Pico scrolls through social media on his phone. He comes across the photo and videos he posted earlier of him and Keith.

The younger teen’s rapping skills have improved greatly. Keith could barely get a word out without stuttering a few months ago. His voice sounds smooth and high, while Pico is the complete opposite. Pico already talks in a low tone, but he’s able to go even lower when singing. The lower he goes, the rougher he sounds.

They complemented each other perfectly.

Pico didn’t notice before, but in the photo, there was an obvious flush on Keith’s face. They are half hugging, Keith looking somewhat surprised while Pico had a large smirk. He raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t really think much of it. The post already has dozens of likes and some comments. Pico’s eyes dart to Cherry’s comment: “OMG!! YOU BOTH SOUND AMAZING!!”

Pico chuckles. Truth be told, he could care less about the prize for winning. He felt sorry that Cherry’s father treated her like some kind of item. It isn’t fair that she doesn’t get to decide who she loves or not. She expressed her discomfort with it to Pico and they made a promise to each other. Pico’s only reason to win is so he can pretend to date Cherry while giving her the freedom to date someone else.

Cherry is bisexual, and she leans more towards girls and when Pico asked if she wanted to let Keith into their plan, she said it was a great idea.

_ Oh, crap! I forgot to tell Keith earlier! _

**CRACK! BOOM!**

The orange-haired teen rubbed his eyes and felt his way to the stairs to use the bathroom. He’ll tell Keith in the morning. Poor guy wasn’t feeling well earlier and turned in early. At the bathroom door, he begins to move the doorknob but stops halfway. His ears pick up… someone's faint sobs.

Pico stops, listening intently. Another cry echoes in the hall. The source seems to be coming from… Keith’s room?!

Disguising his steps, Pico peeks out from a crack in the doorway. Covered by a blanket, Keith is curled into a ball in a corner of his room. He’s trying to stifle his cries. 

**CRACK! BOOM!**

Keith’s body shakes violently as another frightened cry escapes his mouth. Pico is immediately at his friend’s side, but he’s unsure what to do. He’s never been the best at comforting other people… but he has to try for Keith’s sake. Keith has always been with Pico during his darkest moments. Pico owes him this much.

“Keith…” Pico whispers, “Hey, I’m here now. You’re okay.”

No response. Keith didn’t seem to hear him. His body is still trembling.

A little louder this time, Pico says, “I’m going to remove your blanket, okay?” 

Keith sniffled. As not to startle him, Pico slowly moves the blanket. The shorter remains in his curled position, unaffected.

“Keith.” Pico’s voice sounds unusually gentle, “Look at me, Keith.”

Pico takes one of Keith’s hands, rubbing it with his thumb. Reluctantly, Keith raises his head. His lips are quivering and his eyes are full of unshed tears. It breaks Pico’s heart.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRACK!**

Before Pico knew it, Keith wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in Pico’s chest. His tears seep through Pico’s green shirt. Pico sits there for a moment, confusion written on his face. 

Then, it hits him. 

He pulls Keith in closer, resting his head on top of his. Pico hadn’t realized how cold he felt until coming into contact with Keith’s warmth. He reaches for Keith’s blanket, moving it to cover the two of them. Then, Pico moves Keith and him onto Keith’s bed to lay down, still entangled in the hug. Pico continuously reminded Keith with his voice and touch that he isn’t alone. Minutes pass as Keith’s cries turn into hiccups.

The thunderous rain finally subsides. And with it, came a moderate drizzle.

Keith lifts his head from Pico’s chest, wiping his eyes. Not yet asleep, Pico takes notice of Keith’s abrupt movements and moves to seize Keith’s hand. Keith can’t meet Pico’s gaze. It’s dark, but he knows he looks like a blushing mess.

He takes in a deep breath before speaking, “I… I’m sorry.”

Pico shakes his head, “There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

“...You probably think that I’m such a coward for being afraid of thunder.”

“No,” Pico firmly states. Keith is about to say something else, but Pico continues, “Everyone is afraid of something, Keith. You don’t need to hide your fears in order to face them. The bravest people are those who admit they are afraid, but push on anyway. Fear is something that makes us human. Facing something you deeply fear alone is difficult, but you aren’t alone. You have me, Cherry, and all of your friends and family by your side.”

_ I’ve never thought about it that way before… but it’s true though. I shouldn’t have to keep all this to myself. Then… should I tell him? _

“I-I get it now, Pico… and I have one more thing I want to say.”

Keith’s heart is pounding so hard, he can barely hear himself think. But he already sealed his fate with those last words.

_ I can’t keep these feelings a secret anymore. That wouldn’t be fair to Pico.  _

“Pico… I think I’m bisexual.”

Silence. 

Keith feels the tears rushing back at full force. He dreads looking up at Pico’s face and seeing pure disgust.

Instead, he’s greeted with a supportive smile.

“I was actually gonna tell you this sooner…” Pico sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, “I’m pansexual.”

Keith let the question slip from his lips, “D-do you like anybody?”

“Y-yeah. You?”

Pico’s unusually nervous. His cheeks are slightly flushed.

“Y-you.” Keith stutters.

Pico’s in disbelief.

“Huh?”

“Y-you…” Keith weakly whispers.

_ Did I hear him right? He... feels the same? _

“W-what!?” Pico shouts although he didn’t mean to.

“I LIKE YOU!!!” 

Pico slightly tilts Keith’s head, pressing his soft lips against Keith. Keith immediately kisses back, arms coming to pull Pico closer. The kiss is slow at first, tentative almost. Then, they start getting more into it, pressing their lips more roughly together, trying to become as close as possible.

Both abruptly pull away to catch their breath. Keith brushes a finger against his lips. This is real. Pico just kissed him.

Pico smiles happily with a prominent flush on his face. God forbid he isn’t dreaming. Noticing Keith staring with a blush of his own, Pico is overcome by a wave of embarrassment and looks down at the bed.

“I thought you liked Cherry…” Keith says.

At that, Pico’s head shot up, “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I liked her, Keith. Besides, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Cherry and I made a deal.”

“A deal?”

Pico nods. “Depending on if either you or I win, one of us will be in a pretend relationship with her. We’ll be free to date whoever we want, as long as her parents don’t find out.” 

Keith gulps, scooting closer to the other teen, tugging on his sleeve. “S-so… does that mean-“

“That you and I are dating?” Pico questions. He whispers, more to himself, “I mean… I want to.” 

_ Please tell me you do too. _

“Y-yeah! I’d like that!” Keith became so excited, he began to shout.

Pico leans in for another kiss, swallowing the sounds of Keith’s giggles. Falling into the bed once more, they cuddle, kiss, whisper sweet nothings until sleep overwhelmed the two of them.

Sunlight passes through Keith’s bedroom window, shining directly on Pico. Pico blinks the tiredness away, remembering last night. Keith is still fast asleep in his arms, snoring a little and drooling a bit. Pico gently pecks the blue haired boy’s forehead. Carefully, he takes his phone out and snaps a photo before pulling the sleeping Keith closer into his chest.

In his sleep, Keith mumbles, “I… love you… Pico.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
